Interesante
by Chia S.R
Summary: Mako hasta ahora se había centrado más en sus relaciones amorosas con mujeres. Quizás por eso, no se vio venir la situación en la que el general era capaz de ponerle. Mako-Iroh. Yaoi.


**One-shot**

**Pareja:** Mako- Iroh.

**Premio: **Del adivina el personaje para Salma Aridai Ruiz Perez

**Advertencias:** One-shot Yaoi (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, por favor, no leas.

-No contiene Lemon, pero sí seducción y romance.

**Disclaimer:** Avatar la leyenda de Korra y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

(…)

Bueno, él siempre había sido un mujeriego. O simplemente tenía suerte con las mujeres. De ahí que la muchacha tras la barra decidiera invitarle a una cerveza de más y que posiblemente en el interior de la servilleta que dejó coquetamente junto a la jarra se encontrara su número de teléfono.

Ahora nadie podía culparle, ¿verdad?

Asami se había enfadado mucho con él tras que Korra regresara sin memoria y le besara repentinamente. Luego, ésta había terminado rompiendo sus lazos. Desde luego, su romance con un avatar no había sido fructífero. Quizás no era como su hermano, que había tenido realmente suerte con una mujer de la tribu del agua. Y tampoco tenía suerte en los negocios, de ahí que Asami tampoco fuera una opción rentable para él.

Así pues, era libre de coquetear con quien quisiera, de llevarse a la cama a quien deseara o simplemente, de pasearse con cualquier otra chica.

Desdobló la servilleta con sumo cuidado, incluso de forma que se asemejara a un simple vistazo para asegurarse de que estaba limpia. Las letras estaban ahí, escritas claramente. Una dirección. Y tras haber callejeado bastante, sabía perfectamente donde era.

Guardó la servilleta discretamente en la parte delantera de su bolsillo y bebió un sorbo de la cerveza. La chica de la barra le sonrió cuando miró hacia ella como si quisiera revisar simplemente quién había en la barra. Y fue así como descubrió que su vida podía cambiar.

Lo encontró inclinado sobre una taza de té, con el ceño fruncido y aquellos ojos dorados semejantes a los de un dragón plantados sobre el líquido verde. De vez en cuando parecía murmurar algo y sinceramente, le entró la curiosidad.

Se levantó de su asiento, jarra en mano, y se acercó hasta él. Fue increíble que el general no notara su presencia. Realmente estaba interesado en lo que aquella dichosa taza de té tuviera que explicarle. Quizás era un lector de las hojas del té.

—Si él levantara la cabeza…— le escuchó susurrar.

Luego, se llevó lentamente la taza hacia los labios y tragó. Mako se sorprendió al descubrirse observándole. Como su garganta se contraía mientras tragaba, la nuez que se movía elegantemente en el largo cuello.

Iroh dejó la taza suavemente sobre la barra y rebuscó en sus pantalones. Sacó una cartera y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Mako. Había estado tan absorto en verificar que el té estuviera en buenas condiciones que no se había dado cuenta de que el policía había llegado hasta su altura.

Cuando había entrado le había visto pedir una cerveza y coquetear con la camarera, y quizás por eso no se había acercado, para darle su margen de caza de mujeres. Por rumores y por experiencia vista, sabía que Mako era un mujeriego en potencia. O quizás simplemente tenía algo que a las mujeres les volvía loca. Pero, ¿a saber qué?

En cierto modo, si lo sopesaba, quizás era como el té. Que a primera vista nos parece amargo o que es extraño por su color y olor, pero hasta que no lo pruebas, no eres consciente de si realmente es fantástico o simplemente un error de la naturaleza.

El general enarcó las cejas mientras extendía el dinero que creía no merecerse hacia la camarera. Ésta parecía realmente interesada en ambos.

—Una sorpresa verte aquí— señaló Mako mirando hacia la taza de té vacia— ¿Satisfecho?

—Para nada— negó entristeciendo las cejas—. Me han enseñado a dar oportunidad a cualquier té y reconocer su sabor y su valía. Desgraciadamente, así como mi antecesor en su momento, creo que aquí se necesita que les enseñen unos cuantos ejemplos de buen té.

De repente, el general se sintió avergonzado. Cuando llegaba a ciertas horas del día, especialmente de sus momentos libres, bajaba la guardia como general y no era otra cosa más que un hombre normal y corriente. Descendiente del señor del fuego Zuko, sí, pero humano a más no poder.

—¿Qué hay de ti? — cuestionó intentando desviar sus trivialidades sobre té.

Mako suspiró.

—Nada bueno. Mi hermano está pasando una temporada en la tribu del agua con su… ehm, ¿novia? Bueno, lo que sea. Tengo el doble de trabajo desde que el avatar y Vaatu destrozaron la mitad de la ciudad y una jefa que a veces muerde más que sonríe.

Iroh conocía a Lin. Y conocía las historias acerca de su madre, Toph Beifong. Desde su punto de vista, entendía a esa mujer. El peso de conllevar encima una rama de familia tan fuerte e importante. Todos eran herederos del pasado. Los hijos del anterior Avatar habían tomado sus caminos y los que seguían eran el futuro y el legado del pasado. Él mismo era uno.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión. Como si equis cosas les unieran de cierta manera y quizás era así. Ambos estaban cansados.

—¿Otra taza de té, general? — Cuestionó el policía. Iroh se alarmó.

—No, gracias. Dudo que tolerara más de esa clase de té.

Se empujó con las manos para impulsarse, inclinando la cabeza como agradecimiento.

—De todas maneras, he de buscar un lugar donde hospedarme. Mañana tengo una reunión importante y en sí, acabo de llegar.

Mako le observó distraídamente. Tan grande y tan firme y había cosas que parecía dejar a lo último del todo. Quizás era bastante despistado.

—Sería muy extraño que en esta ciudad encontraras un hotel libre a estas horas de la noche, general.

Éste abrió mucho los ojos, buscando su reloj de bolsillo. Cuando lo cerró, soltó más blasfemias de las que esperaba en él. Mako casi sintió deseos de reír.

—Puede alojarse en mi casa. La habitación de mi hermano está libre estos días.

—Será un honor.

Mako pagó su cerveza y tras saludar a la camarera sin prestar demasiada atención, guió al general a través de las mesas hasta la salida. Se acomodó la bufanda y miró por encima de su hombro en espera de que el hombre saliera. Iroh llegó tras colocarse la chaqueta sobre los anchos hombros. Demonios, todo ese hombre era enorme.

—Mi moto está ahí aparcada. ¿Tiene coche?

Iroh inclinó la cabeza negativamente.

—Vamos.

Aparte de Boling, no había subido a ningún otro hombre nunca en la parte trasera de su moto. Era impensable. Solo mujeres. Porque al fin y al cabo, sentado en una moto con otra persona, era inevitable sentir el roce de su cuerpo. Y, con un hombre tan grande como Iroh, seguramente iba a ser inevitable.

Y así fue. Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados sobre el vehículo, pese a que el general buscaba todavía dónde colocar las manos, sentía las firmes y fuertes piernas cerca de las suyas, el roce de su vientre y su torso. Mako deseó carraspear y saltar.

—En los costados de la moto hay unas agarraderas— informó.

—Oh, fantástico— exclamó el otro haciendo lo que se le indicó. Mako no esperó demasiado. Arrancó y puso rumbo hasta su casa.

En la vida le había prestado tanta atención a la figura de un hombre cerca de él. Casi hasta había sido natural dentro del todo. Conocía muy bien su referencia hacia las mujeres, así que entonces, ¿por qué preocuparse porque los baches echaran hacia delante el cuerpo de Iroh?

Cuando llegaron, notaba como el corazón le latía como loco en el pecho y dudaba que fuera únicamente por la adrenalina que siempre le recorría el cuerpo cuando conducía.

Con pocas palabras le indicó donde era y que subiera junto a él.

Iroh observó la espalda del policía mientras subían las escaleras, preguntándose cómo podría pagar aquella amabilidad. Una cosa era ayudar al avatar, porque, de cierta manera, le habían educado para prestar sus servicios a la reencarnación del que fue un día el mejor amigo de un miembro de su familia.

Pero era muy diferente con un conocido. O un amigo.

La estancia era simple y bastante descolocada. Como su madre habría catalogado como la casa de dos solteros. Pero era acogedor de cierta manera. No se sentía presiones y aunque estuviera todo por medio, era como si necesitara estar ahí para dar ese toque de tranquilidad. De hogar.

—La habitación de mi hermano está ahí.

Siguió la señal de mako, observando la tensión de sus músculos cuando se tensaron para señalar. La puerta estaba entre abierta y se veía la enorme cama a medio hacer. Mako caminó antes que él, arrancando las sábanas y bufando palabrotas acerca de su hermano, colocando en un abrir y cerrar las sábanas limpias.

Iroh se quitó la chaqueta y los guantes y los dejó sobre una silla. Cuando se volvió para verle, Mako se encontraba estirado sobre la cama, dando los últimos retoques. Su espalda arqueada para facilitar la movilidad. La cabeza hundida y los hombros encorvados.

Bueno. Iroh no es que pensara demasiado en esas cosas. Pero era un método de devolver el favor, ¿o no?

Pero ese muchacho, ¿acaso no estaba saliendo con el avatar?

—El avatar Korra también fue hasta su hogar con tu hermano, ¿verdad? — cuestionó desabrochándose lentamente los botones de la camisa.

Mako se volvió y el rostro se le tensó.

Vale. No es que pensara que fuera extraño. O quizás sí. Pero para él. Había visto a muchos otros hombres desnudarse y nunca había prestado atención. Pero ese tipo… ese tipo parecía estar haciéndolo aposta. Como si pensara seducirle.

—El avatar y yo… terminamos. Justo después de la batalla, al regresar.

—Oh.

Ahora los gemelos.

—Se terminó. Todo.

—¿Y la otra mujer? La de esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Algo no le gustó. Vale. Asami era hermosa, quién menos que él para confirmarlo. Pero que Iroh la alagara… le cabreaba y, por muy extraño que pareciera, no era precisamente por ella.

—Tampoco nada. Digamos que no le gustó demasiado que me dejara besar por otra.

La camisa abierta. Un perfecto y torneado pecho, vientre y caderas.

Demonios. Estaba empezando a fascinarse por el cuerpo de un hombre, ¿de verdad?

—El baño está junto a la cocina— explicó.

Quiso adelantarse, huir. Sí. Huir era la palabra. Porque no era normal. Para nada. Bueno, los amores a primera vista tenían eso, pero siempre habían sido con mujeres no con… portentos como ese hombre.

Iroh estaba de pie, sin moverse, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Como si esperase a que él le diera permiso para acercarse, para abarcar las distancias y lanzársele encima y, a saber qué demonios le hacía.

Las entrañas le ardieron con sorpresa, como si su cuerpo aprobase la idea de que el general terminara encima de él. Sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso hacia delante. Tenía que marcharse antes de que la cabeza le diera más vueltas, su cuerpo le traicionara y llevara a ese hombre a una equivocación que lo marcaria para siempre.

—Miraré a ver si hay algo de ropa— indicó.

Entonces, el hombre sí se movió. Se interpuso en su camino con un simple paso. La mano izquierda rozándose los labios en una caricia. La derecha jugando con el bello bajo su ombligo.

—Me gustaría agradecerte la amabilidad.

Mako se tensó. Y no fue desagradablemente. Su mente estaba pensando en cosas. Cosas que hasta ahora únicamente había pensado con mujeres. Y ahora, estaban siendo completamente borradas por la presencia de él.

—Tú nos salvaste la vida una vez, ¿Cómo ibas a tener que agradecer? — sacudió la cabeza negativamente—. Es innecesario.

Iroh frunció el ceño.

Quizás, aquel no fuera el mejor modo, pero realmente quería pagar sus deudas.

—Además— continuó Mako pasándose una mano por sus cortos cabellos—, no voy a aceptar dinero.

Iroh suspiró. ¿Todavía no se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones?

—No es dinero lo que realmente voy a ofrecerte.

El policía ahogó un gemido de sorpresa cuando lo apresó del mentón y tiró de él hasta que sus bocas chocaron. Iroh había besado muchas veces y, de algún modo, siempre la otra persona terminaba sucumbiendo de un modo preocupante, hasta el punto de desmayarse. Mako gruñó, aferrándose de su muñeca con ambas manos, pero pese a todo, no le apartó.

Su boca era dura, diferente a la suavidad de las mujeres y era también un condenado experto. Era como fundir metal contra metal. Cuando la respiración fue intolerable, le permitió separarse, esperando que, de algún modo u otro, terminara golpeándole.

Pero Mako tan solo tenía fuerzas para sentarse. Con la boca ardiéndole y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Y él tan entero, con la mirada confusa e intrigada mientras le observaba sentarse en la cama. Cuando dio un paso hacia él, el policía extendió una mano para detenerle.

—Vale. Bien. Suficiente. Creo que esto basta— jadeó. Demonios, nunca nadie le había hecho sentirse como una olla a presión que necesitaba liberarse de todo y estallar—. Pago efectuado.

El general se cruzó de brazos, pensativo. Mako no pudo evitar volver a fijarse en su boca, como si fuera la cosa más llamativa de todo aquel monumento. Por algún motivo, necesitaba, no. Deseaba volver a sentir esa fuerza contra él. Pero estaba seguro de que si eso pasaba, se desmayaría como una chica. Y bastante vergonzoso estaba siendo todo aquello como para encima perder el sentido.

—No es suficiente— la voz del general llegó pausada, como si aquel beso para él hubiera sido como besar un cubito de hielo. Mako empezó a sentirse enfadado, contrariado y excitado.

—Sí. Lo es— gruñó—. No necesito que me pagues con tu cuerpo. Eso es casi como prostituirte, hombre.

Iroh arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

—Ah, no. Te he besado porque realmente me apetecía. La forma de pagarte era llevarte mañana a la reunión de los delegados que se celebrará. Así podrás informar mejor a tu jefa de las necesidades de seguridad.

Como si un rayo acabara de partirle, mako saltó. Se sentía estúpido, avergonzado, aunque impresionado de tremenda oportunidad, y a la vez, molesto. ¿Por qué demonios no hablaba claro ese hombre?

Iroh volvió a sonreír, rompió las distancias antes de que el otro tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando Mako quiso protestar, su boca estaba de nuevo ocupada en otras cosas. El mundo fue oscureciéndose poco a poco, entre placer y descontrol.

Iroh rompió el contacto unos segundos después, con mako desmayado entre sus brazos. Con gesto de preocupación, se preguntó qué demonios hacía mal, para que todas las personas a las que besaba, terminaran desmayándose.

Quizás, esa vez, tan solo tuviera que esperar para que se despertara, porque, la verdad, es que Mako estaba siendo realmente interesante.

Muy interesante.

**Chia S.R Dos del doce del dos mil trece.**


End file.
